


DaveGam Short One-shot ( Written By - My Darlin' )

by DetoxifiedIridescence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: -Ish, AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetoxifiedIridescence/pseuds/DetoxifiedIridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~A quick little one-shot that my neko-darlin' wrote in about, a half-hour. ^^"<br/>They are WAY better at writing compared to me, aha *scratches back of my head*. I love my bb. :D<br/>I hope that, all of you taking the time to read this, enjoy the little taste of her/his work.<br/>They did it to cheer up a friend of ours. vov" xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaveGam Short One-shot ( Written By - My Darlin' )

-And after that, he was gone. There was no reply to the conversation and there was no person on the other end. My heart was racing after what I told this guy. This murderous insane guy. He could find me and kill me in any second if he wanted to. I backed up from my laptop and looked into my mirror. Taking off my shades to reveal my red eyes and freckled face. God, I was a fuck up.

This was it, the end. I don't know what of, but it was going to be the end. There stood me, this giant sack of lame ironic shit, Dave Strider. Then, I left my shades on my desk as I picked up my room. I cleaned up my whole house and just sat there in the living room, awaiting this forsaken person who could control me with no effort.

It felt like time was against me on this, just listening to the ticks and tocks of this raging loud clock that I didn't even like. The sweat was pouring down my sideburns as Bro was nowhere in sight. No Cal, no smuppets, nothing. The whole house was quiet, but I relied on this guy who was probably going to find me.

He'll probably hate me for what I've said, but then again who knows, he's always fucking high. Then, there it was. The knocking on the door. I had no other choice but to answer it and I knew who it was. He stood there and so did I, the door holding everything he was going to say or do to me back, which surprised me he'd wait.

I opened it and looked up, just a little. This purple eyed guy and I, we just, we stared at each other. No words spoken, just our breaths and the ticks of that annoying ass clock in the living room. I hated it so much but he walked in, and I backed up. I knew it was over, my heart dropped and I was dead. RIP Dave Strider You fucked Up Again.

But, the only thing that ended was our friendship. It was a good end though, he was smart and cunning, pinning me against the wall. Then gently pressing his lips against mine. I couldn't even smell that god awful weed scent on him. Maybe he took my advice from before about finding a better dealer.

But all I know is that this guy and I, we used to annoy each other, but now, I know I didn't fuck up on this. He's my matesprit and I'm happy.

>   
>  TG: hey you  
>  TG: youre probably fucking high as shit right now but i um  
>  TG: i wanna fuck you  
>  TG: NOT FUCK I MEANT DATE  
>  TG: I WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU  
>  TG: because i like you  
>  TG: a lot  
>  TG: but youre still a sack of shit  
>  TG: even though youre the best troll  
>  TG: <3?  
> 

... 

**Author's Note:**

> -My babes tumblr:  
> overdoseshipper.tumblr.com  
> -My tumblr:  
> detoxifiediridescence.co.vu  
> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING FOR MY OTHER STORY  
> ("Is this love or lust or both plus trust") ahhhhhh  
> I have been busy with school ;n;"" #SeniorYear. xo vnv"  
> -Arin


End file.
